


Lies

by comeonlight



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/F, I'm sick af but I wanted to write something, Idk what this is really, Short One Shot, This is hastily written trash ayye, World of Ruin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9374228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeonlight/pseuds/comeonlight
Summary: Iris the Daemon Slayer is taking a breather in Lestallum when someone who is now a good friend offers a shoulder to lean on.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Age gap, sue me. Also this is taking place 5-6 ish years after the perpetual night sets in. Have fun with this very short piece of garbage.

Iris looked into the bathroom mirror and wiped sweat from her brow. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself. Even the most optimistic of daemon hunters needed time to break down every once in awhile behind closed doors. Just a few minutes…

“You doing alright?” Aranea was a kind mentor. Though, she was more of a partner now. Iris had grown to match or possibly even surpass her strength. “...Yeah, I just had a moment. I'm fine.” A cold bottle of water tapped against Iris’ exposed shoulder, causing her to turn around. “You don't want to get dehydrated,” Aranea said.

Iris took the water bottle with a nod. “Thanks.” She took a few sips as Aranea watched her, frowning. “...You know you can't fool me, right?” Iris continued to drink the water until it was nearly gone. After her last gulp she took a deep breath and then sighed. “It's easier not to talk about it.” Aranea’s expression turned into a soft glare as she placed a hand on Iris’ shoulder. “Easier for who?”

Iris lifted Aranea’s hand from her shoulder. “Everyone.” She took a step toward the bathroom door, only for Aranea to snatch her wrist. “You should know better than to lie to me, pretty girl.” Iris bit her lip. She just had to play  _ that  _ card. “You're a huge asshole and totally not comforting to be around and not beautiful at all.”

Aranea chuckled. “Hm, then I guess you'd utterly detest the idea of making out and having a heart-to-heart." “Oh, shut up,” Iris said with a smirk before leaning forward to kiss the lips that would soon stain her skin with lipstick.


End file.
